


Toxic AFFECTiON

by Lex (Moooomoo)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Yotsuba Tamaki, But you still have 3.5k of context before the porn sorry, Is that considered plot? IDK, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Idol AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Singer!Tamaki, Yandere!Sougo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Lex
Summary: In a world where Sougo never became an idol and works at his father's company with only loneliness by his side, the famous singer Yotsuba Tamaki through his music brings him a precious comfort. Sougo would do anything to protect the only light in his life. So the day Tamaki is attacked by a crazy fan, he decides it would be safer to keep Tamaki away from the rest of the world - and with him at all times.yandere (Noun) :"A fictional character who fits the archetype of being loving, sweet and gentle, but is at the same time brutal, psychotic or deranged in behavior"Please read the tags before proceeding!
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Toxic AFFECTiON

**Author's Note:**

> Tamaki is around 21-22 and Sougo around 24-25.

“Nnnn… Nn? Hgnn?!”

Hearing the light noise, Sougo immediately closed his book, a soft smile on his face. His guest finally had woken up.

“Good morning, Tamaki-kun. How are you?”

“Hnnnn!?”

The sleepy man seemed to be panicking, his head turning from one side to another, even though the blindfold neatly tied around his head was preventing him from seeing anything. The shock of his situation had been strong enough to wake him up completely. His breathing immediately became irregular and distraught.

“Don’t worry, Tamaki-kun. It’s me, Sougo. “Sou-chan”. I’m with you, everything is fine.”

Hearing the familiar voice, Tamaki’s breathing slightly calmed down for a few seconds, as well as his erratic movements. He stopped pulling on the padded handcuffs that restrained both of his wrists and ankles to the bed and tried to mumble something.

“Hhnn..Hhho-hhann?”

Sougo’s smile grew wider when he recognized the attempt to say his name despite the cloth effectively gagging Tamaki’s mouth at the moment.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m there with you, do not worry.”

For a small while Tamaki stayed still, trying to gather his thoughts despite the fear and confusion, his breathing still heavy. His brows furrowed as he tried to remember what had happened.

Last thing he remembered was finishing work, feeling tired. His radio show ended up quite late, as usual, but this time there were only two fans waiting for him at the exit. Since it wasn’t too many, Tamaki took the time to sign what they handed to him. One was a young man he didn’t recognize but that seemed very shy, blushing and not meeting his eyes as he told Tamaki how much of a fan he was. The other was Sougo, probably one of his longest fans. Sougo had been cheering on him since before he had been scouted and debuted as a singer, when he was only dancing on the street and occasionally singing to earn his life. It had been Sougo who encouraged Tamaki to sing more often, saying he had a great voice and that it was a waste not to use it more often. Following his advice, Tamaki started to mix songs with this dancing more often and it wasn’t long before he was scouted by someone from the Takanashi agency. Since then, Sougo had been religiously supporting Tamaki, buying everything he ever released and going to all of his concerts, as well as often waiting for him at the end of some of his regular jobs for which the location wasn’t a secret, like his weekly radio show and some TV programs. They never spoke for very long, but Tamaki was really grateful for Sougo’s never-ending support so he usually took time to exchange a few words with the young man whenever he could. Usually he used these opportunities to give short replies about whatever Sougo spoke about in the last letter he handed him.

This time was no different than usual. Seeing Sougo was there, a smile came up on Tamaki’s face despite the exhaustion. Once the younger fan left in a hurry, hugging the t-shirt Tamaki just signed close to his heart, Tamaki told his manager to wait for him in the car. He could see Banri was even more exhausted than he was and didn’t want to make him wait in the cold, even if it was only for a few minutes. However, as Tamaki lowered down his face mask and was about to more familiarly greet Sougo, he saw his fan’s face changing expression in a flash. The usual warm smile and sparkling eyes immediately disappeared as Sougo got serious and a cold look overtook his features completely.

What happened next was still a blur even now, no matter how hard Tamaki tried to remember. Sougo pushed him on the side as something grazed his right side, ripping through his coat but missing his body only thanks to Sougo’s reaction. There were some grunts and noises of fighting, and then a knife fell on the ground next to Tamaki, making his eyes go wide. Then Sougo took his hand and started running, hauling Tamaki to his feet in the process. His hand firmly held by Sougo’s, Tamaki could only follow until the other finally stopped, in a dark alley. As Tamaki was trying to catch his breath, Sougo worriedly inquired about his well-being. Once he was sure Tamaki was fine, relief flooded him and he turned his back to him, rummaging through his bag. Tamaki was hunched down, patting his pockets trying to locate his phone to call Banri, still very confused and his heart beating fast, when suddenly a cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose. Everything became dark.

And it still was now, thanks to the blindfold. Tamaki couldn’t see around him nor he could move, his arms and legs restrained. His back was on something soft, he could feel a blanket covering him and there occasionally were squeaky sounds when he tried to shake off the restraints. He assumed he was on a bed, because no matter how illogical this was, it was the only thing that made sense at that moment. He could hear Sougo’s voice not too far away. Were they both captured by whoever tried to attack him earlier? It was somewhat reassuring knowing he wasn’t all alone, but if Sougo was in danger because of him… Even if he kept telling him not to worry, there was no way he would not! Sadly the gag prevented him from asking questions to Sougo. Wait. The gag. Why was he the only one gagged? Did Sougo shake his off? Shaking his head and rubbing it on the surface he was on turned to be useless, it only gave him a slight headache. When he stopped, a soft hand cupped his cheek and the unexpected contact startled him.

“Hghn?!”

“It’s only me, Tamaki-kun.”

It was still Sougo’s voice, just this time much closer. Tamaki’s blood froze when he realized the hand was his.

“Don’t be afraid, you’re safe now.”

Tamaki certainly did not feel safe as pure fear started to fill him up again. Sougo continued speaking in a soothing voice as he was stroking his face gently.

“I’ll protect you from now on. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again.”

Still frozen on the spot, Tamaki had stopped struggling for the moment. Noticing it, Sougo took it as a sign he finally calmed down.

“Since you’re calmer now, I’ll take the blindfold off, okay?”

Tamaki wasn’t calmer at all but he really wanted it off, so he nodded with as much energy as he could gather. Soon enough some soft light made him squint. The first thing he saw was Sougo’s face. He didn’t look worried at all; if anything he even seemed pretty happy. A sincere smile was on his lips as he greeted him again just like everything was normal.

“Hello, Tamaki-kun. Welcome to my house.”

Turning his head in every direction as much as he could, Tamaki took on his surroundings. He was indeed on a big bed, and realized with some terror that under the lilac blanket covering him he was completely naked. Around both of his wrists were big leather buckles, padded on the inside not to hurt the skin but closed very firmly. A small chain linked each of them to the head of the bed. He couldn’t see his leg thanks to the blanket but he could feel the same things around his ankles, leaving him in a sort of spread-eagle position. The bed itself was inside of what was likely a big bedroom, with the kind of furniture you’d expect to find there. The only unusual part was the huge life-size poster of himself he could see on the ceiling, mirroring the position of the bed. 

Once he was done erratically looking around him, Tamaki’s eyes fell back on Sougo, patiently waiting on a chair next to the bed. The kind, polite and always supporting Sougo he had known for years now. They never actually started a friendship, Sougo putting distance between them every time Tamaki tried to connect a bit more, but Tamaki had always felt a comforting echo of himself in the content of the letters he got on a regular basis. Somehow he felt understood, and came to give his trust to this strange fan of his. He couldn’t comprehend what was going on at the moment. This wasn’t the Sougo he knew. Was this just a very, very bad dream? Tamaki started pulling on his wrists again with all his strength while panicked whines made their way through the cloth covering his mouth. If this was a dream, it felt too real for his taste. As tears started filling up Tamaki’s eyes, Sougo’s smile finally left his angelic face.

“Oh no, don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you. Tamaki-kun, I’m doing this for your own good.”

Tamaki stopped struggling just long enough to give him the most confused look possible.

“Don’t you remember? Last night someone attacked you. They… they tried to stab you.”

As he was recalling the event, Sougo’s balled fists started shaking with anger.

“It was pure luck I was here and I could prevent it. But what would happen if I had not been? Tamaki-kun, I can’t let anything happen to you. It’s too dangerous for you outside now. So I brought you home… so I can keep you safe. If I can’t be with you at all times to make sure of that, then you need to be somewhere I know you are.”

“Hnng?!”

“Shh, there is no need to struggle. I told you, I just want to keep you safe. I’ll take good care of you, and I won’t hurt you. I am sorry for the restraints and the gag, but I can’t have you trying to run away or make too much noise. Do not worry, I’ll make sure nothing hurts you.”

Sougo sounded sincere but Tamaki was terrified. Despair filled his heart as he realised that this person he had cared about for so long in his own way was actually out of his mind – and that he couldn’t escape him.

\--- 

The windows and shutters being neatly closed with the curtains drawn on top of them, Tamaki had no idea of what time of the day it was but at some point Sougo told him he had to go to work and left him alone for what felt like a very long time. At first, Tamaki tried to shout for help and free himself in any possible way. However, after a couple of hours of fruitless efforts he had depleted all of his energy and was left panting and sweating. The rest of the day stretched on forever, and after a few more hours Tamaki wasn’t sure if he was more afraid of Sougo’s return or actually somewhat looking forward to it since he was bored to death.

Sougo came back in the evening, his hands full of bags.

“Tamaki-kun, I’m back! How are you feeling?”

A tired but pleading moan answered him, making him smile.

“A bit tired, I see. Don’t worry, I’m going to cook now. You must be starving.”

A bit of hope seeped into Tamaki at these words. Maybe a chance to escape would finally arise! But Sougo quickly snuffed out this hope when he took out a syringe and a small bottle. He surprisingly skillfully injected something in his arm, dropped a kiss on his forehead and went into the kitchen to cook. Tamaki barely had time to wonder what it was before the room around him started swaying. By the time the meal was ready, Tamaki was giggling lightly, watching the furniture around him spinning around. For the first time since Sougo kidnapped him, he was feeling relaxed. His drugged state left him conscious enough to do what he was told but made sure he was too confused to do anything by himself – it was similar to being drunk. After handcuffing his hands behind his back, Sougo helped him to the bathroom before sitting him on a chair and feeding him the curry he just cooked. Tears silently ran down on Tamaki’s cheeks as the spices burned his mouth, to Sougo’s shock. He especially picked the drug because it was sure to make its user feel happy and good, so Tamaki shouldn’t even have been able to cry.

“S-Sou-chan…. T-too spic… spicy…”

Tamaki’s voice was sluggish, but after drinking a lot of water it wasn’t hoarse from being gagged anymore.

“Oh I’m so sorry…! I barely used any spices though…”

He really did look sorry.

“Seriously… that’s… what you’re s-sorry… for…”

Sougo brought him back to bed after that, making sure to change the blanket and to gag him with a clean cloth. The leftover of drug as well as the exhaustion of the day quickly overwhelmed Tamaki, and he fell into a dreamless sleep in a matter of minutes.

The next morning, Tamaki woke up to some birds chirping outside. For a few seconds he forgot where he was, but it quickly came back crashing down on him as soon as he tried to move. Except this time, beside the restraints there was something else weighing him down. Sougo had draped himself over his torso in his sleep and his face was nuzzled in Tamaki’s neck. The unexpected intimacy – Sougo was as naked as he was – as well as the too-close peaceful breathing and short messy white hair being ticklish made Tamaki stir nervously, waking up Sougo who only used the opportunity to get his body closer to Tamaki’s and embrace him more tightly.

“Good morning, Tamaki-kun.”

Sougo gave him the most angelic smile as he let his hand course on Tamaki’s torso, brushing over a nipple in the process. Tamaki couldn’t repress a shiver at the sudden contact and wished he could shake off the warm body pressing against his own. In his current position there was no controlling the deep blush taking over his neck and face and no hiding the fact he woke up half hard. After a few seconds of reflection, he decided the best course of action probably was ignoring Sougo. Turning his head completely to the right, Tamaki waited patiently for Sougo to leave the bed. Once alone it probably wouldn’t be too complicated to calm himself down – hopefully. But a soft hand brushed over his other nipple and another shiver shook him up slightly.

“You’re very receptive in the morning, Tamaki-kun… Oh, but I see why!”

Sougo had noticed his predicament and it made him giggle.

“It’s ok, I’ll help you with that. Don’t worry.”

These words turned on all the alarms in Tamaki’s head as well as spiked his worry level to the max. He instantly gave up on the ignoring plan and turned his head to face him properly, before shaking it desperately and letting out pleading moans. However, this didn’t even slow Sougo down. Dropping the blanket on the floor, Sougo uncovered both of them, before kneeling between Tamaki’s spread legs. Seeing there was nothing he could do to stop him and his erection just standing out there in the open, Tamaki was overwhelmed with embarrassment and panic. Sougo tried to sooth him a bit.

“Tamaki-kun, calm down. I told you before, didn’t I? I won’t hurt you. I just want to protect you from harm. This must be uncomfortable, right? Leave it to me, you’ll just feel good. Don’t worry.”

The words “don’t worry” from Sougo really had the opposite effect on Tamaki every single time he used them – and Sougo used them _a lot_.

Tamaki helplessly watched him get closer to his dick, until he couldn’t take it anymore and just close his eyes. Maybe this was a mistake. As soon as the two soft lips kissed his length, his heart jumped, sending electricity to every part of his body. When Sougo very slowly licked it, some moans escaped Tamaki’s mouth as he started shivering.

On the other side, Sougo kept his eyes fixed on Tamaki’s face as he pleasured him, trying to figure out what he liked best from his reactions. He might have been avoiding his gaze, but his body was betraying him. When Sougo took him inside his mouth, Tamaki’s eyes finally shot open as he let out a scream of pleasure. Oh, how many times did Sougo dream of pleasuring him like that! He felt his heart would burst under the happiness he was feeling at that very moment, and stopped his movement for a minute, calming himself down. He was getting hard as well, even though this was not supposed to be his moment – not yet, at least. But he could feel Tamaki’s length filling up his mouth, warm and thick, and it felt so good it was hard to control himself. Sougo let out a content sigh, eliciting a moan from Tamaki. The hot breath felt like a teasing since Sougo stopped moving. Picking up on it, Sougo slowly started going up and down with his mouth and taking Tamaki as deep as he could, very careful not to go too fast. Tamaki was about to come and Sougo wanted to make his pleasure last as much as possible. One quick look to Tamaki’s face confirmed he was doing well. His eyes were closed again, but his mouth was gaping open under the gag and the intensity of his moans increased tenfold compared to when Sougo started.

If he could, Sougo would have made this moment last for hours. Alas, it was not possible without proper tools and Tamaki eventually came into his mouth, letting out a sigh as his arms and legs suddenly relaxed and stopped pulling on the handcuffs, his head falling back unto the pillow. His breathing was heavy, and Sougo had to fight the urge to take off the gag and kiss him deeply. Not yet. Instead, he focused on licking him clean, using his tongue to make every bit of sperm disappear, slowly and carefully. By the time he was done, Tamaki was already half hard again. Sougo chuckled.

“You really like that, don’t you? It’s okay, I’ll give you one every morning. And evenings too of course, if you want!”

Tears shone in Tamaki’s eyes at these words. No, he didn’t want it. He didn’t want any of this. So why did it feel so good? His own body was betraying him. Some tears rolled down on his cheeks, and it made Sougo panic.

“Oh no, no! Why are you crying, Tamaki-kun? I only want to make you feel good!”

Gently, Sougo wiped the trails left by the tears and softly kissed Tamaki on the corner of his eyes.

“Let me erase that sadness. I’ll make you feel even better than earlier.”

Opening the drawer of the nightstand, Sougo took off a bottle that he opened with a loud pop. Tamaki’s eyes widened when he recognized what the bottle was for.

“Do not worry, I’ll be very gentle. I told you I would protect you and would not hurt you, right? Trust me. It’ll be fine.”

Tamaki’s struggle was weak this time. He did not have enough energy left to trash in his restraints, and by now he knew it was completely useless. His instinct, however, still made him pull on his legs, trying to close them – but in vain.

“Hgnn!! Hnnn!!!”

Desperate, Tamaki shook his head with vigor as he tried to plead for a break, but Sougo only gave him a smile in answer, pouring lube on his hand and rubbing it to warm it up a bit. There was now tension in Sougo’s arms and hands as he forced himself to calm down and not go too fast. On one hand he wanted nothing more than to sheath himself into the man of his dreams and fuck him with passion, like there was no tomorrow waiting for them. But on the other hand, he swore on his life that he wouldn’t hurt Tamaki and that mattered more than his own needs. Of course this meant physical harm. As for mental harm, it was unavoidable for the moment but Sougo was sure it would be erased once Tamaki would eventually understand this was for the best.

Shivering, Tamaki was looking at Sougo, who seemed to be lost in thoughts for now. His deep purple eyes were closed and Tamaki wondered for the thousandth time what was going on in his head. Tamaki didn’t know who the young man of the last two days was anymore. Of course, he was aware of the fact that he never knew Sougo all that well, but there was a striking loneliness in the letters that he kept giving him and it really spoke to the young singer. Tamaki couldn’t help but feel a connection with him. He might be famous now, but Tamaki still felt terribly lonely every day, and for once he had a feeling someone could understand him... He really wouldn’t have said no to becoming friends with Sougo. However, Sougo always thwarted all of his attempts to get there. Until now. What was happening? Someone tried to kill him then his number one fan kidnapped him and gave him the best blowjob he ever had in his life so far. This had to be a joke, right ?! A dream, maybe.

No, not a dream. More like a nightmare. As his look came back to Sougo’s hand, dripping with lube, Tamaki’s whines got louder. His body was still overly sensitive and excited from his recent orgasm, and he couldn’t get himself to get softer no matter how much he tried. It probably wouldn’t make Sougo change his mind but---. 

Tamaki’s thoughts were cut short as Sougo snapped his eyes open again, and gave him another smile.

“Tamaki-kun. I’m so sorry, I made you wait. Let’s resume, shall we? I’m happy to see you’re impatient as well. Let’s both get pleasure this time, okay?”

With horror, Tamaki realized Sougo took his whines for needy pleas. Shooking his head some more didn’t help either since Sougo now only had eyes for his lower body. Instead of diving in immediately, Sougo first played with his entrance, circling around it and stroking it softly with the lube. Tamaki’s skin was so soft and sensitive, and he was moaning already just from this gentle teasing. Then Sougo finally inserted his finger inside the warm hole, and the moans became screams. Keeping his finger still, Sougo lightly stroked Tamaki’s stomach with his left hand, trying to get him to relax. Since he had read that being excited made it much easier to relax, he also started kissing his sex, licking the top part every now and then. It seemed to do the trick as he felt the skin around his finger contracting a bit less. With more room now, Sougo started moving his finger slowly, in and out, the lube making rubbing the soft walls around it so easy. 

Eventually Tamaki’s insides accepted him, movement being smoother and smoother. Taking a quick look at Tamaki’s face, Sougo’s heart missed a bit. The gag was so soaked by now that drool was rolling on his chin, and his face was completely flushed, watered eyes shining brightly. The sight was too erotic for Sougo and he pushed his finger deeper still. It was like electricity shook Tamaki’s body as he let out a louder scream. He was almost ready. Adding a second finger, this time Sougo scissored him carefully, trying to get his hole ready for something bigger. His focus was now completely on Tamaki’s face, trying not to miss a single reaction. The young man’s dick was now fully hard, and Sougo could swear his hips were moving on his own, accompanying his hand movements. It was time. Taking his fingers out got him a whine, to Sougo’s satisfaction. Taking more lube, he generously coated himself. Then, he decided it was probably safe enough to untie Tamaki’s legs for the rest. Unclasping the chains from the buckles, Sougo finally freed the legs and put them over his shoulders. This way he had a much better access to Tamaki’s hole. Tamaki, on the other hand, couldn’t even control his movements long enough to take this as an opportunity to push him away. Before he knew it, Sougo had lifted his ass from the bed and lined himself with his entrance. The moan Sougo let out once he entered was loud enough to cover Tamaki’s scream.

“Ta...Tamaki-kun… You’re so…. Oh god, it’s even better than I imagined….”

Pushing himself deeper, Sougo felt like Tamaki’s body was welcoming him hungrily. It was tight but he just slid his whole length in with no effort. Adjusting his grip on Tamaki’s legs, keeping them steady, Sougo bent down and kissed him on top of the gag. More tears were flowing down from his big blue eyes, but Tamaki’s dick was hard and red and it was enough for Sougo.

“You already took me whole… hehe, I’m so happy… Tamaki-kun… Aah…”

“Hnnnn…. HNN!”

The gag was muffling his voice but it didn’t prevent Sougo from hearing Tamaki’s screams everytime he moved and it made him vibrate with need. He started to move slowly but with strength, almost unsheathing himself completely the first few times before he slammed himself completely back into Tamaki, hitting his sweet spot as he did so. Every thrust was rewarded by a scream of pleasure.

“Louder… I want to hear you more, Tamaki-kun… louder…”

The pace increased with every thrust now, Sougo trying to make the screams louder and louder, his climax getting closer every time he managed. Tamaki was a complete mess, his panting out of control. At some point Sougo wondered if the gag didn’t prevent him from breathing properly, and swiftly took it off before resuming his wild pounding. With nothing in the way anymore, the volume of Tamaki’s screams exploded tenfold. This was too much for Sougo, and after a few minutes he couldn’t refrain himself from coming anymore. He emptied himself deep inside Tamaki before falling on his torso, trying to catch his own breath. Under him Tamaki was sweaty and sticky, his whole body shivering slightly. Sougo wasn’t the only one who came. Getting up on one arm, still inside him, Sougo straightened himself just enough to get above Tamaki’s face and finally kissed him. It was a soft kiss, almost shy. Tamaki’s panting mouth wasn’t closed so he gently explored it with his tongue, relishing in the taste.

It was only the morning and he technically only just woke up, but Tamaki didn’t have any energy left anymore. Even with his mouth freed, at first he didn’t even speak. Only when he noticed that Sougo didn’t gag him again, he tentatively tried.

“So….. Sougo-san….”

That earned him a huge gasp.

“Oh no, Tamaki-kun, please, call me “Sou-chan”, like before….”

“S-S-Sou-chan…”

“Yes, that’s better. That’s better.”

“Sou-chan… w-why are you doing this?”

At first Tamaki just wanted to beg him to be let free, but at the last moment it was this question that tumbled out of his lips. Somehow he had a feeling the begging would do nothing, anyway.

“Oh but Tamaki-kun. It’s because I love you. I’ve always loved you. I love you so, so much.”

  
Tamaki’s heart sank at these words. 

_It’s always the feeling of love that hurt idols the most._

He wasn’t sure why he suddenly remembered the words of one of the friends he made into the idol business, but they were looping inside his head now. Yeah. Momo was right. Love was the most dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a full yandere Sougo, so obviously it's quite OOC but... I tried to keep in mind how respectful Sougo is of who he admires. He's just a bit (a lot) crazy in this story.  
> In this fic Sougo has been in love with Tamaki for a while but he refused to become friends because he didn't think he was worth of that. But since Tamaki is (in his mind) gonna live with him from now on, he finally acts on his feelings and, uh, well, lust.
> 
> (Tamaki I am so sorry about what I wrote skqksjk)


End file.
